The present invention relates generally to computer systems, and more particularly to low latency data exchange for a computer system with remote processing.
In computer systems with distributed execution of tasks transfer of data between a remote processing unit and a main processor can affect system performance and latency. In systems including several levels of cache, a communication of data includes copying the data to each cache level as the data is transferred to or from a remote location. Copying of data to each cache level can increase latency and power consumption in the computer system.